Compasso
by Misa Black
Summary: x "O rosto não era o mais bonito que já tinha visto e os cabelos não estavam impecáveis. Se não fosse o estojo de violino ao seu lado, nunca receberia mais do que alguns segundos de atenção da parte dele. " x


_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. _

**Nota: **Encontrei essa fic perdida num DVD hoje de manhã. ACHO que foi para um projeto do 6v (Provavelmente o Cotton Candy). É. Ao reler, achei bem fofa e como tenho que terminar meus projetos antes de me aposentar - será que esse Android consegue? -. Bem, é isso.

**Compasso**

Então, ali estava ele. Observando a menina com o estojo de violino e a expressão de quem não queria falar com ninguém. O rosto não era o mais bonito que já tinha visto e os cabelos não estavam impecáveis. Se não fosse o estojo de violino ao seu lado, nunca receberia mais do que alguns segundos de atenção da parte dele.

Ela não praticava na estação, só chegava com o estojo e se sentava no chão, com os pés na beirada da plataforma, às vezes balançando num compasso só seu, às vezes segurando as pernas. Sempre com o estojo como companheiro.

Ele gostaria de pedir para ela tocar um pouco. Gostaria de ver se aquela garota _realmente_ sabia tocar violino. Ele sabia que ela não tocaria, porque ela não notava mais nada além do trem e do estojo, como se fossem as _únicas coisas dignas de atenção ali. _

Ele concordaria que o estojo era muito mais interessante do que qualquer coisa que poderia estar na plataforma.

**X**

- Oi. – o verdadeiro _ele_ não falaria com a menina estranha do estojo de violino.

- Oi. – ela diz e o observa como se esperasse algo. Algo que ele não sabe.

- Você toca violino. – ele comenta com um sorriso amarelo. Ela sorri e o observa mais intensamente.

Os olhos dela são escuros. Tão escuros que destoam da pele clara, mas se fossem olhos claros não combinariam _tanto_com ela.

Ela tinha bochechas razoavelmente grandes, um nariz levemente torto e cílios muito longos. Não deveria receber metade das atenções que ele lhe dispensava.

- Isso é óbvio. – ela ri delicadamente como se contasse uma piada _só deles_. – Seu nome, ao contrário, não é nada óbvio.

- Blaise. – ele estende a mão e ela aperta. As mãos são firmes como as de alguém que não aceita falhas ao tocar.

- Pansy.

Ele sabia que aquilo estava apenas começando. E não sabia se teria _cartas _para continuar _até o fim_.

**X**

Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça. Ele se sente na _obrigação _de abandonar sua companhia – mesmo que _Astoria_ seja só uma menina que pediu para ele levá-la até em casa.

- Sua amiguinha é muito pequena. – ela comenta num tom frio e ele sabe que é ciúme. Ele não sabe dizer se é bom ou ruim. Sorri.

- De fato. Principalmente quando se é abandonada pela irmã mais velha que só queria um tempo _a sós_ com um garoto.

Ela ri. O nariz franze de um jeito que seria repulsivo e repreensível em qualquer outra, mas é só adorável quando _Pansy_ faz.

- E aí, além de ser abandonada pela irmã mais velha a menina ainda é abandonada pelo responsável no momento? – ela ri e faz um barulho de repreensão que ele só pôde considerar adorável.

- Por aí. – ele diz e ela se levanta, deixando o estojo no chão e indo em direção a Astoria.

Elas conversam por alguns segundos, até que Astoria ri e assente com a cabeça, o que faz com que Pansy a puxe pela mão até onde _ele _está. Ele sabe que Astoria não gosta de pessoas invasivas, mas parecia gostar da invasão de Pansy.

As pessoas pareciam gostar de Pansy mesmo quando não havia sentido gostar dela e isso a tornava mais interessante aos olhos dele.

**X**

Ela sorri e se aproxima. Os lábios estão pintados de um tom rosa forte, reparo. Ela não usava maquiagem normalmente, ele sabe. Ela sorri e o tom rosado nos lábios o atrai, não há nada além da _boca dela_. Não há nem o estojo de violino, nem a repulsa que sentia pelo olhar indiferente que ela olhava para o mundo ao redor _deles_.

- Blaise. – ela murmura e cora levemente.

Pansy se aproxima até que os narizes se encostem. Ela franze o nariz, naquele hábito que ele julgaria ridículo, e espera. Espera que ele tome a atitude.

E ele toma. Beija a menina do estojo de violino, sorriso invasivo e lábios pintados de rosa. Ela gargalha. _Tão não-inglesa que é surpreendente ele se interessar por ela_, ele considera.

Ela o abraça com força e o beija. Depois se afasta mordendo o lábio inferior. O batom borrado nos lábios e o brilho nos olhos escuros. Ela _é _linda aos olhos dele. Só aos dele.

Estende a mão para tocar o rosto dela, ela fecha os olhos e sorri. Ele _sabe_ que o coração dela está acelerado, porque o dele _também está. _

O som do trem os assusta. Ela sorri amarelo e se direciona para um vagão.

- Seu estojo! – ele avisa segurando o Estojo e estendendo para ela.

- Pode ficar com ele. _Hoje. _– ela diz e entra no vagão pouco antes dele partir.

Ele é o dono _daquele violino_. Pelo menos naquele dia.

**X**

Se pedissem para ele enumerar seus compositores favoritos, ele poderia jurar que não incluiria _Stravinsky _na lista. Ou qualquer outro compositor erudito tedioso e comprovadamente elitista.

Por mais que ele fosse elitista.

Então, ele se encontrava ali. Vendo a apresentação tediosa _e _elitista de Pansy. Sua mãe diz que a apresentação _da mocinha_ _das feições de __**pug**_é interessante.

Acaba e ele aplaude mais do que qualquer outro ali. As pessoas não entendem quão _genial_ é _sua _virtuose. Sua e de mais ninguém.

- O que achou? – ela pergunta e entrelaça os dedos nos dele.

- Preciso mesmo preencher seu ego com minhas demonstrações de fanatismo? – ele pergunta e ela aperta os dedos dele.

- Não. Porque seus _olhos _não mentem, Blaise.

Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele e ele, soltando os dedos deles, envolve a cintura dela. Ele pega o estojo de violino das mãos dela e carrega com o braço livre, recebendo um beijo na bochecha.

_Beijos!_

_Misa_


End file.
